


Doing the Math

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship, sam x reader
Series: Welcome to the Family [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413109
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Doing the Math

Dean had his suspicions about Brooke that started to creep in around the time that she turned two. He had walked in one Saturday morning after a hunt to see her sitting on the floor. When she turned and smiled at him, with her shaggy brown hair and big hazel eyes, and it was like looking at Sammy all over again. He told himself that it was because she was a Winchester. Brooke was his little girl, so he shook it off, and moved on.

“Daddy!” She got up and ran into his arms, excited to have him home.

His heart melted as he lifted her up. “Morning, princess. What’re we watching?” Dean asked, moving to sit on the couch with her.

“Cartoons.” She giggled, saying it like it was the silliest question she had ever been asked.

* * *

Hearing her yell ‘Daddy’, you smiled. You were currently making yourself a cup of coffee, wearing one of Dean’s shirts and a pair of sleep shorts. Picking it up, you moved towards where you had left Brooke. “There’s my handsome husband.” You said softly, looking at him with so much love.

Dean looked over at you and his face lit up. “There’s my gorgeous wife.” He smirked.

“How was the hunt?” You asked, moving to sit with them on the couch. He’d been gone just about a week, so there had to be something interesting to tell.

* * *

Brooke was almost four when you got sick. It was Sam’s turn to be off on a hunt, as Dean had done the last one, so he was playing nurse. Nothing was helping, and he was getting worried. It came and went, and that’s when it hit you. “I’m pregnant.” You whispered to yourself, unaware that Dean was nearby. Your eyes were staring at nothing, trying to wrap your head about this.

“You’re pregnant?” He asked, sounding excited as he moved towards you.

Looking up at him, you nodded. “It’s the only thing that makes sense.” You told him. “It all fits.” Of course you had wanted more kids, but planned. This took you by surprise.

Cupping your cheeks, he kissed you gently. “How far along are you?” His green eyes lit up, looking forward to everything that would come after this.

You quickly did the math in your head and felt like you’d be sick. Licking your lips, you knew this was the end. Dean was about to find out about you and Sam. “Eight weeks.” You breathed, watching the look on his face go from love and excitement…to confusion, pain, and then rage.

Dean shook his head, backing up. “What?” He asked, his own tears starting. “That can’t be right.” His gut told him he’d known for years, but he still didn’t want to believe it. “I wasn’t even home.” His voice was dangerously low. You were shaking, your world falling apart. “Brooke isn’t mine, is she?” He asked, and you could hear the heartbreak.

Closing your eyes, you shook your head. “She’s Sam’s.” Your voice was just above a whisper.

He ran his hand through his hair. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Finally, the rage was being heard as he yelled, making you jump. “How long have you been fucking my brother?” He asked, jaw clenched. When you didn’t answer quick enough, he got a bit closer. “HOW LONG?!”

“Since after I came back from hell.” You choked out.

Nodding, he started pacing. “So, I’ve been raising Brooke as mine, did Sammy know that she’s his?”

“No.” Which was the truth as far as you knew. You’d never told him, and he’d never asked.

“And now, here you are. Pregnant with another of Sam’s kids.” You’d never had him look at you like that before. “Now, I don’t care what you fucking do with Sam from now on. Brooke is staying here with me. She is my daughter, she is MY little girl.” His eyes locked with yours. “The only time I ever want to hear your voice again will have to do with her.” Your cheeks were wet with tears, your heart shattering. It was your own fault, and you knew that. “Move your shit out of my room. I’ll deal with Sam when he gets back.” He growled.

* * *

A week had passed since you’d moved out of the room you had shared with Dean. No word from Sam- not a text, or a single call. Brooke was too observant for her own good, knowing that mommy and daddy were ‘mad’ at each other, and sleeping in different rooms.

No matter how much you prayed to Cas, he never showed. Just like every night, you’d prayed to Cas, and then cried yourself to sleep. It felt like minutes had passed before you were woken up by the sound of your phone ringing.

It was Sam’s ringtone.

You were instantly wide awake, grabbing your phone. “Sammy?!” You gasped, your heart nearly pounding out of your chest.

“Uh, no…” Came a voice that was most certainly not Sam. “My name is Hank. I think your buddy is dead.” Your heart sank, taking your stomach with it.

“Wh-what?” You asked, getting out of bed quickly.

Hank chuckled. “That all you have to say?” The voice had changed, sounding disgustingly happy as he spoke. “I tell you that I think your buddy is dead..and you only ask ‘what’?” He laughed. “So, since the cat’s got your tongue I guess I’ll just give you the good news. Sam Winchester is dead.”


End file.
